Eagerness
by Lolsnake9
Summary: It's been several weeks since they started their relationship, and yet Jia Xu still looks like he doesn't give any real damn towards anything. Guo Jia is irritated at this, and decided to take Jia Xu in one adventure he surely won't forget in his lifetime…Guo Jia x Jia Xu. Yaoi, semi-lemon (?), don't like don't read. Oneshot.


**Eagerness**

* * *

 _It's been several weeks since they started their relationship, and yet Jia Xu still looks like he doesn't give any real damn towards anything. Guo Jia is irritated at this, and decided to take Jia Xu in one adventure he surely won't forget in his lifetime…Guo Jia x Jia Xu. Yaoi, semi-lemon (?), don't like don't read. Oneshot._

* * *

He did it. He finally did it. He managed to thaw out the ice-cold heart of his older colleague, Jia Xu, and then they engaged in quite a special relationship. Jia Xu could finally cast aside his sourness and embrace happiness whenever he's around Guo Jia.

…..so why doesn't he just do it already?!

That thought has been stirring inside Guo Jia's head. While he does love Jia Xu, he is slightly irritated that Jia Xu doesn't even seem to care about their relationship one bit. He's always being lazy about anything, and there really are some times where Guo Jia doesn't feel like they're even lovers. Sure, it's necessary to hide their relationships in order to avoid suspicions from Cao Cao's other officers, but goddammit.

"Uh? Jia Xu, you have noodle on your cheek."

"Oh, really?" Jia Xu immediately moved his hand to wipe it, but the other man's hand prevented him.

"Oh, no, no, here." Then, Guo Jia immediately moved to lick the noodle off, all while taking the opportunity to kiss Jia Xu's cheek.

"W-wha?! What was that?!" the other man is understandably surprised by the sudden action (despite the fact they've done that several times before), and a blush was seen on his face.

"Hehe, what's with it? I love noodles, after all."

"Huh."

"And besides, I thought you would enjoy it, right?"

"Hmph." Then Jia Xu went back on eating his noodles, not even giving away an appropriate answer to Guo Jia's question.

"Hehe, hehehe…" ARGH! SERIOUSLY! I gave him that one hint and he hasn't caught on yet?! I know that this Jia Xu, BUT DAMMIT! Why is he so insensitive towards all of this?! Thought Guo Jia. But he won't give up. He certainly won't!

"…Jia Xu?"

"Hmm?"

"Tonight is a bit breezy, don't you think?"

"Not really."

"Aww, but still, I'm cold…" he then snuggled up Jia Xu's arm, discomforting the latter a bit.

"Argh, Young Master, you're giving the people wrong impression!"

"Wrong? There's certainly nothing wrong between us, right?"

"Err…yeah, but-"

"Well, it's winter, so people won't think anything…abnormal, with us like this, yes?"

"Huh…I suppose you're right."

"Yeah...you know what, I think it would be great if we later sleep in the same bed and keep each other warm…okay?"

"Heh, why must we do that? We could really just afford thicker blankets."

At this point Guo Jia really had an urgency to throw a bowl of noodles to Jia Xu's face, and then just kiss him right there and now. But no, doing that would bring great shock throughout Cao Cao's army, and who knows if they could receive punishment should their 'forbidden' relationship be known to the public? So Guo Jia had to keep his overflowing emotions, even though BARELY, in place.

And from then on Guo Jia has realized. If this keeps going on, they won't go anywhere. He knows that Jia Xu simply doesn't have any idea what Guo Jia wants, so HE has to make the first move. HE has to be the one who initiate this, and not Jia Xu. Now Guo Jia knows what he has to do. All that he has to do now, is to simply wait for a chance.

Several weeks later, it's the time for Cao Cao to fight against Lu Bu at the city of Xiapi. Since it's the time of winter, there was heavy snowing, and Cao Cao's army took advantage of this to dishearten Lu Bu's army. Soon, Cao Cao managed to defeat Lu Bu and executed him, while gaining the service of his mighty warrior Zhang Liao. Both Guo Jia and Jia Xu made the victory possible with their ingenious plans. When they returned to their tent…

"WHEW! Man…what a day!" said Jia Xu, who later sits at the edge of a bed.

"Yeah…but hey! We actually managed to defeat Lu Bu himself! Isn't that great?"

"Hm? Well yes, of course…"

"Haha! Right! All is possible thanks to you, Jia Xu."

"What? Haha, no, no, that's not true…it's all obviously due to your plans, Young Master."

"No, you!"

"You."

"YOU!"

"YOU."

"Eh, okay, okay…well, in that case, it's all thanks to OUR efforts, right?"

"Hehe, right…but, I probably won't be able to attend the victory banquet later…"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Tch…I don't know, I just feel so unusually exhausted today…"

"Hm? That's weird. If I recall you never grew tired so quickly before."

"I know. Huff…I think my age is catching up to me, really. Also given the cold weather, sigh…"

Guo Jia scans the situation of his lover before him. He is exhausted, tired, and is sitting on an edge of the bed. He's in a vulnerable position. Immediately, all the overflowing passion and lust that Guo Jia has been hiding emerged once again, and then, he came to know that this is his chance. His chance to let his feelings to go all out. He then walked towards Jia Xu.

"Jia Xu…" He ducked a bit to look Jia Xu in the eyes.

"Hm? Err…what is it?"

"You said that you're tired, right?" He moved his face even closer.

"…yeah…" Jia Xu starts to feel uncomfortable at how close Guo Jia's face with his own now.

"Well then…would you then allow me to give you a little…stimulation?" Now they are really only one inch away from kissing each other. Jia Xu's face became bright red.

"S-stimulation?! What the-" Just before he could answer, Guo Jia had suddenly pushed his body to meet with the soft, comfy bed.

"Uah! W-what?! Young Master, what are you-" Later, he found Guo Jia to be right on top of his, looking at him straight in the eyes with those bewitching blue eyes.

"Hahahaha….I've been waiting for this moment, you know."

"W-what?! Master Guo Jia, don't be ridiculous! AH!" Before Jia Xu could resist any further, Guo Jia pinned down both of his hands to make him stay in place.

"You know what…you're insensitive, Jia Xu."

"What?"

"I mean…at THIS point you haven't known what I really want yet? Sigh…truly, all these times I have been trying to send you hints, but no, you didn't understand."

"I…."

"Sigh…it's a pity, to be honest. I actually wanted to see YOU in action. But seeing as how you seem to not care about anything, it can't be helped. I have to do this first."

The instant Jia Xu's mouth opened trying to reply, it was immediately met by Guo Jia's own mouth. The two were engaged in a passionate kiss as Guo Jia removed Jia Xu's turban that is wrapped around his luscious, long black hair.

"Mmh…"

"Pant…pant…M-master Guo Jia…"

"Jia Xu, you have such beautiful hair…a pity that you have to hide it under that cloth all the time…" Guo Jia moved down to sniff Jia Xu's hair, before moving down to lick his left ear.

"A-ah! Y-young master…"

"Hohoho…trust me, it'll get better."

Guo Jia then moved down to take off the multiple layers of Jia Xu's clothes, where he then proceeded to leave so many bite marks on the older man's chest. There were so many pants and moans coming from Jia Xu's mouth that they're lucky that the rest of Cao Cao's army were busy partying celebrating their victory over Lu Bu or else they would notice that something is not quite right with their two key strategists. Or the fact that they're not even present in the party, for that matter.

"Ah…Master Guo Jia…ah! S…stop it!"

"Oh? So soon?"

"I…"

"That's too bad….I originally wanted to have some more…but again, I guess I don't want to strain you too much."

"Pant…pant…"

Before Jia Xu could recover his breath, Guo Jia again reached down for several rounds of kisses.

"Ngghh…"

"Hmm…well, it's unfortunate that it had to end so quickly…"

"…heh…" The man on the bottom flashed a meaningful smirk before suddenly grabbing the man on the top by his shoulders, and then putting him on the bottom.

"WAH!"

"Hahaha…well, well, Young Master, you think I'm gonna give up like that?"

"Ooh…gee, I never thought you would actually comply, Jia Xu."

"After what you've done, I certainly won't let you go away with it."

"Hahaha…well then, this should be fun." Said Guo Jia with a smirk. This is it. THIS is what he's been waiting for. He's been waiting for Jia Xu to let it all out. He could feel it.

"Heh." Giving Guo Jia no time to talk anymore, Jia Xu immediately moved down to kiss the younger man. The latter melts into the kiss, and Jia Xu took the opportunity to invade every inch of Guo Jia's mouth with his tongue. It's a burning, intense feeling the two have never felt before.

Jia Xu simply didn't stop there. He then moved to bite Guo Jia in the neck, which incited a moan of pleasure coming from the receiver. Excited, he proceeded to move down onto the chest area, where he licked, bit, and sucked in every area imaginable, which incited a feeling of ultimate bliss towards the younger man.

"J-jia Xu…ah! Mmmh…AH!"

"Ahaha…come on now, isn't this what you wanted from me? Hm?"

"I…"

"Hahaha…come on now…I know what you have always wanted. You didn't actually plan to ravage me like what you did earlier. No, you instead wanted to, let's say that, stimulate ME into doing this to YOU…right?"

"Ah…hehehe…so now you know."

"Hmph."

The two then shared one last loving kiss before sleeping due to their sheer exhaustion. However, they certainly never thought about Xun Yu, who checks on tents every day, and pretty much the rest of Cao Cao's army questioning what the hell they could possibly be doing last night…

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Ohohoho…man, I've been wanting to write this, for like, a LONG time. Since there are no smutty Guo Jia x Jia Xu fics floating around I shall be the first one to provide it! That being said, I don't think I could ever write a full-blown smut anytime soon, so forgive me if this fic is not "hot" enough to your liking…but hey, at least it's enough for me to pour out all of my wildest yaoi fangirl's fantasies! :D (And yes, a dickless sex is practically my 'wildest' yaoi fangirl's fantasies, hence the term semi-lemon. I'm sorry, I just can't see my OTP doing something like THAT.)

Okay! As tradition dictates, please leave a review and have a good day!


End file.
